2014-02-18 - Cutscene: The Death of a Dream - Captain America's Will - Brothers
Two days after the events in Mirny Diamond Mine, Tony Stark has retreated to his lab for a few minutes of quiet; or rather, just the buzz of his technology and not the social media blowing up about his best friend's death. Still, the U.S. Government has been unusually quiet about it, no parade, nothing. Maybe it is for the best. As Tony works, trying to think about anything except Steve, he hears an alert on his Avengers Holo-ID Card. He jerks up, because it's a message from Steve! If his heart could beat faster or even out of his chest it would, unfortunately in way his artificial heart is always constant. He wirelessly notices that it is a Holo-Video so he decides not to watch it with his mind. With shaking hands, Tony picks up his Holo-ID Card and flips it about, opening it up with his fingerprint and activating the Holo-Keyboard. He soon pulls it up manually, using the time to try and remember how to breathe. Silly really, it goes through his head that this might have all been a nightmare, his friend is alive! What gets projected brings tears to Tony's eyes that do not fall. A holographic image of Steve Rogers appears before Tony, wearing his usual casual T-Shirt and blue jeans. The blonde man begins to speak, "Tony, if you are getting this it means something happened in Mirny. I am either dead or incapacitated. You're one of my closest friends. I have a favor to request, several actually, and I'm sorry." Tony's teeth grind against one another, but he can't take his eyes off the image of Steve as he listens to his friend's dying wishes. "First," Steve says, "remember when we spoke about the information we found and that James Buchanan Barnes A.K.A. Bucky was a product of the Red Room? If he was there, if he has been brain washed or not himself in some way, please help him. He is a good man, and he deserves help and possibly a second chance. Be there for him, because I won't be able to," the emotion heavy in Roger's voice as he looks away. "Okay, next, you know they're going to want to put me up on a pedestal. Either they will say there will never be another Captain America or the government will try and put someone in the suit. Don't let them do it Tony. And no, I'm not asking you to be Captain America, but you know what I stood for and you will know the man or the woman that will believe in what I do. Help them, and support them." Steve makes a heavy sigh. "Also, take care of my personal estate, if Kat doesn't want too. I doubt she will remain in my home, too many memories, but if she does let her stay as long as she wants. If she leaves, make sure the space is put to good use." Steve finally looks back at the camera recording his image. Tony swallows hard as he has to listen to this, his hands balled into fists. He doesn't even realize he is drawing blood and having it almost immediately scab up within his palm. "Tony, you're a Super Soldier now. We've discussed it before, but that burden is on your shoulders now. Don't let them end the world over a Super Soldier Program." The image of Cap signs and says, "And finally Tony, fix things with Sawyer. Even if you two are never more than friends, you love each other and are friends. Talk to her, you've both been through hell for each other. Live your life to the fullest." And the image finally says, "Tony, I love you like a brother, and I'm sorry I'm not there. Just remember, I believe in you. Never stop being a hero, and never stop the Avengers." When the holographic image disappears, Tony is left alone, tears falling down his face silently once more. He doesn't know if he wants to scream at the absent Steve that he hates him, or that he misses him. In either case, he wasn't there to hear him; he was alone.